Pound Puppies: Season 5 Eposide 4
by strong man
Summary: This is the 2010 series and there are so many pairings in here but I had help to pick the right ones..some is you like Lucky and Cookie together but I don't care, it is cute though
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fic of the Hit Show "Pound Puppies", I was never a fan of this show until my buddy convened my otherwise and for that, I deeply apologize for saying this show suck, it had a lot of funnies, gay couples and a perfect sense of humor, I looked at a few episodes and I couldn't be more amazed by the graphics and detail...this is gonna be one epic fic which me and The 13Ghost are very excited to give to you fanz cause our ideas have morphed into one_**

**_Songs contained: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, Feel It In Your Heart by Cold, Everywhere by Michelle Branch, Tre Love by P!nk and Something There from the Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack_**

**_Pairings:_ **Lucky/Fang, Bondo/Slick, Patches/Chip, Stain/Niblet, Squirt/Cuddlesworth, Tony/Buddy** (Slash)**

_**Date:**_ January 5

_**Rated:**_ K

_**Gene:**_ Adventure

At Shelter 17, it was night and everyone was asleep, Niblet was drooling upside-down, Squirt and Cuddlesworth were wrapped in a bundle like a big golden-yellowish ball cause Squirt talked about his relationship with Lucky who had happily agreed saying that he would make a lovely audition as his mate...anyway, Strudel was napping next to the FKD just in case and finally Cookie was sleeping under Lucky dreaming

**_Dreamworld:_ Lucky was having a Lady &amp; the Tramp-style dinner with his girlfriend with..of course ****spaghetti, they were having the time of their lives until they started to kiss**

**Their eyes showed reflections on one another with smiled and just went right into the wonderful kiss which made fireworks..sharing the beatiful moment but when Lucky opened his eyes..he saw what he most feared, coyotes..at least in his eyes so he backed away**

In reailty, he woke up gasping and looked at Cookie then just feel backwards before scooting while whimpering causing his girlfriend to wake up from her sweet dream

"Darling..what's wrong? She asked with tired eyes

"I Uh..."he looked away for a second to think of a very good fib then turned backmy head started hurting so much that it woke me up" He lied straight to her face

She tried to nuzzle under his chin but quickly pulled away" maybe I just need some fresh air" He said fake laughing then just ran off to the direction of the wild

She just dozzed off to get more shut-eye cause a girl really needs her beauty-rest

**(0)**

Lucky ran all the way until he collapsed from exosion to the point where Fang and his pack surrounded him, he was done for but Fang went up and sniffed his fur

"It's..Lucky" He said as he lifted his head up

"So what..no one is around to stop up" Weasel said walking up while licking his lips looking dead at their meal but Fang was standing over him like a bodyguard

"Fang...you actually care for him? Scar said in shock while stopped

"Any friend of Cokkie is a friend of mine and if you got problems with him then I'm planning going rouge" He said growling at the second-in-command wolf and looked at the passed-out dog and closed his eyes

From right out of the blue, he placed his furry lips slowly on the other causing great disgust within the pack so they left..practically granting their formor leaders wish

**(0) **

Lucky grunted as he opened his eyes, he looked down only to see a coyote kissin him so he growled and pushed him off with his hind legs then panted hard befor getting up

Fang landed on his back and shook himself off then going towards Lucky who was very scared due to that nightmare he had so he ran behind a rock with his tail covering his face, he was really asking like a puppy again..maybe his heart was torn?

"Lucky..it's okay..come out" He said but no answer was givin so he just assumed the silent treatment forcing him to turn his back to him

There's something sweet and almost kind but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined but now he's dear, and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before" Lucky always thought coyotes were wild animals that can't be trusted and just why he hated them so much but he peeked over the rock..he was different" Cookie was right" He said to himself then look down into his thoughts..if he could just give it a try, just this once

He glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw...no it can't be, I'll just ignore but then he's never looked at me that way before" Fang's ears peeked up upon smelling guilt causing Lucky to duck back, he was too scared to confront him alone but peeked slowly again and walked carefully towards the coyote

New and a bit alarming who'd have ever thought that this could be? true that he's no Prince Charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see" Luckly didn't get much information out of his looks but he got a very good recording of his sweet voice and eyes

Fang let out a tear and saw Lucky in front of him who closed his eyes once tomore then this sudden urge was telling him to be with the bad boy and while he always listened to his heart

This was no ordinary nightmare, it meat somthing but what?

"Fang..I'm so lost He said a broken voice and all the coyote did Judy gave him a sweet nuzzle under the chin, Lucky didn't care anymore..coyote or not, he needed someone at this time but instead of returning, he asked him about the nightmare

Without any signs, he pounced on him but the leader stayed calm

"Your in love with me" The rouge said referring that he had the exact same one with Cookie so they were actally thinking of each other..how handsome both were

Lucky would have settled with Cookie before believing THAT" He sighed like he was very confused..yet again he may be right of course like fighting over the same girl

Maybe the boxer wanted them to be together

"I suppose I kinda like you" He said looking away then back to his face we can be in a relationship" He said always thinking of himself as straight..never gay nor bisexual but it seem that fate had brought him to this sisuation

Fang nuzzled him again and this time, he nuzzled back before sighing..his brown fur covered the other's muzzle

"Maybe this relationship could really work" Lucky said after they pulled away

Fang though that since he was a rouge now and Lucky was his mate, he'll be welcome into Shelter 17 but the puppies might be afraid of him cause of his nature

He asked if he can do back and see Cookie cause the two seem to have really boldes with one another

"Sure..I'll go talk to Patches, Rebound and Cupcake" He said smiling but was licked on the cheek then it turned into blushing

"Thanks but maybe I should clean up before..you guys some kind of water?

"We have are dog bowls but I'll think of something" He said going into detail plus it's one of the rules to stay clean to stay but he felt weird being with a coyote

"I'll explain to Cookie that I'm staying with them

"Okay but can you not tell her about our relationship? He asked thinking he may still have feeling for her

"Sure..I won't tell but she will find out eventually? Lucky said as he saw this before with the two chihuahuas

With that remark, the two gave one final nuzzle under the chin though this one was really passionate such as the embracing then the stood side by side

They walked back to the Shelter but even if he said he was a rouge..he didn't really mean it and a tear ran down

**_The 13Ghost inspired me to do this story as I said up top..all rights go to their owners...I own nothing but the plot_**

**_Other pairings will appear in the next chapter and will be more better this the first chapter cause I was just testing this pairing out..I wasnted to see how far I can go with this chapter_**


	2. Birth Of Love Canine Datebase

_**This is my second chapter of Pound Puppies &amp; it was requested by super nuke fan who is a fan of Ralph and paired him with Lucky and hate to say that this is going to be a one-shot pairing**_

**_Pairings:_ **Lucky/Fang, Bondo/Slick, Patches/Chip, Stain/Niblet, Squirt/Cuddlesworth, Tony/Buddy** (Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

At was morning at Shelter 17, Squirt and his gorgeous mate woke of and like all couples, they said their "I love you" before getting up, stretched their legs and nuzzled then Cookie woke up

"I just had this weired dream, Lucky and I were having a lovely dinner and about to kiss when all the sudden, he just freaked out...I wonder why? She said explaining her mate's jump-scare to her good friends

"Maybe it was his nitemare" Niblit said before laughing but he saw the boxers eyes turning firey red which cause him to back up and crying

"Cookie...I'm sure Niblit didn't mean it" Squirt said defending the sheepdog then he ran outside pass Lucky and his bad boy

"What's eatin him" Fang said looking at the weeping dog

"I don't know but let's find out" Lucky said before licking the coyotes rough fur

"Don't worry Cookie...I'm sure that Lucky is still in love with you as he always is?

That is until...the two newly couple approached them which seemed to create many speculations such as Lucky's deep hatred of coyotes for starters

"Hey..your Fang, what are you doing here?! Squirt said

"Easy...Lucky invited me here" He said smiling at the German Sherherd Mix then set his eyes on the lovely boxer

"I'll go check on Strudal" Lucky said before nuzzling under his chin and went down the hole

"Alright Fang..what's going on? She said looking like she had a clue of this

"Are you and Lucky dating now? Squirt said looking at the details and symptoms but when Fang heard that, he just looked at Cookie and with a complete straight face

"The truth is that" he looked down and remembered what his mate said"I don't wanna be in the wild anymore" He said from the heart covering the real truth of his relationship

"Uh..okay" She said before the two went off to find their weeping friend then Fang sighed until the unthinkable happened

"You're in love with him ain't ya? Cuddlesworth said looking into the coyotes, reading him like a book

Fang just lowered his head and walked to the hole then jumped down. Cuddlesworth thought that he had done or said something he shouldn't have but couldn't help that the coyote was pressuring him to come along...so he did

* * *

"Strudal...what is that your building? He said noticing a cloth covering the invention reason why she's been sleeping by it all the time

Feast you eyes on this"she bit down and pulled off the cover revealing an astounding piece of machinery"Introducing the Love Canine Datebase other known as the LCD

"Wow...you've really outdone yourself this time, how dose it work? lucky asked after looking and sniffing all around

"Glad you asked cause it occurred to me that next week is that time of the year and I had Nut Nut look it up and it made me make this

"Wanna be the first to try it out? She looked at him smiling but Lucky figured out what he promised Fang so kindly denied it as to leading to major consequences if spoken out

"Well..who would you recommend for this project? She said looking at him with a serious face while the Germen Shepherd Mix had a ideal face on

* * *

Slick was just doing what any ordinary junkyard dog does, cleaning himself on a broken hoes and got every inch of his ears, body, face, front and hind legs then the mouth

"What am I gonna today...maybe finally time find myself a brand new mate after all these years

**(0)**

Ralph was sleeping on the couch in the living room while Leonard was in the kitchen wripping up a spiecal treat for his sweet baby until Ralph's ears perked up at the sound of the unknown screaches on the door

His owner couldn't hear over the loudness of his humming so he just sneaked his way out the doggie-door, hoping Leonard wouldn't noticed since he was too busy

It was Lucky sitting on the step waiting

"Lucky..what'd ya want" He said after making it outside

Hey Ralph..Strudal just came up with new invention called the LCD and I wanted to ask if you'd like to be our first to test it out" He said getting straight to the point

"Thanks but no thanks cause as you can see, my owner is making me a very spiecal treat..now if you'll excuse me" He said rushing him and turned then going back inside" Being like a drama queen

Lucky just lowered his head and hopped down the step in depression

"Maybe I'll go visit my dad and tell him to come back with me" He said hiding hid hopes back up again so he went to the dump

**(0)**

After making it to the dump but didn't see hid father anywhere so he looked around

"Dad...are you here" He said looking left and right until Slick popped up right in front of him which made him fall on his back then the mutt nuzzled his stomosh causing him to laugh

"Dad..I have to talk to you" He said trying not to laugh then his father stopped, he waited for him to stand up before greeting each other with a nuzzle

"Lucky..so good to see you son" Slick said happily smiling as always

"Glad to see you again but I need a big favor to ask" He said looking down due to nerves cause of his horrible childhood

"I'm standing here so ask away" he said really listening to his son for the second time, being a real father to him again and now that they bonded..they wanted to keep it that way

Will you be willing to go back with me to Shelter 17 and test out Strudle's new invention?

"Well...since I have nothing better to do, sure" He said after a deep sigh then smiled

His son jumped up in happiness as apose to his tail wagging"Thanks dad" He said before they went to their distanation

**_Basically, the LCD is an upgraded system to the FKD but one small difference. Cuddleworth knows about Lucky's secret mate and how Fang is gonna give him the talk the no one should find out about their relationship...especially Cookie_**

**_I strongly bet what the 13Ghost is think about the next pair and though I support Lucky handing a bad boy, I can really see him and Ralph falling in love with one another_**

**_I also put in a small hint as why Niblet was crying and who his mate in...can you guess? _**


	3. Could You Be The One?

_**This is my third chapter of Pound puppies, we left off with Lucky taking his father back to Shelter 17 to test the LCD **_

**_Pairings:_ **Lucky/Fang, Bondo/Slick, Patches/Chip, Stain/Niblet, Squirt/Cuddlesworth, Tony/Buddy** (Slash)**

_**A song contained in this is "One Love, True Love by Beyond Pink**_

Fang was just plain talking to Cuddlesworth explaining that his love for Lucky is special and he needs to keep this quiet telling that Chihuahuas have a nat for spilling their guts

"Sure...I'll play along" He said giving holy heart until Strudal approached the two mostly picturing the coyote causing him to gulp know that she is going to ask the very question

"Fang, since Lucky, Cookie, Niblet and Squirt are gone...would you like to be the first one to test the LCD?" She said giving him a double blink, unlike Lucky, Fang just couldn't say no females especially since the dachshund was dying for somebody to try

"Uh...sure, lets go" He said acting happy but Fang wasn't a Canine of any kind so it might not work on him

"Lucky where are you? He thought while walking with her and outside, the Schnauzer was going on about his real reason he left his wife plus other interests, he was denying the very fact that he was a homosexual so for the sake of his beliefs...he lived a free life

Wow...I never knew" Good thing he didn't know about his mate and since both were free, they might like each other...maybe he should tell him and ONLY him" But dad...I gotta tell you that I'm bisexual and I have a boyfriend" He said looking at him in hopes of disgust but he didn't seem to mind much

"What's his name? He asked smiling

"His name is Fang...he's a wolf" He provided some of his looks and Slick knows what a wolf looks like

"Hey...maybe one day after you dump him...can I have him or I could consider you as my mate

"Dad...come on, that's weird and disgusting" He said feeling sick to his stomach but Slick pushed him away just a little to show he was only joking causing both to laugh

"What about you...you have a boyfriend yet? He asked looking at him making the father froze up and sighed

"No...I don't, after I left your mother...I've tried looking for that one particular dog who would make my life complete and make me the happiest dog ever" He wished...feeling a tear about to come on

"The LCD can help with that problem" Lucky said escorting Slick though the hole and into their underground lab and Strudal approached the two and explained the device part by part before leaving then Fang came to them which made Lucky smile and nuzzled each other

"Is this your mate? Slick asked waiting until the little reunion finished

"Yes" He turned to his lover" Fang...this is my father, he's a former con-artist" He said smiling and the Schnauzer saw into the wolf's heart that he was good for his son

"It's very nice to meet you sir" He said before bowing like he was already feeling like a son-in-law

Fang went out of the headquarters and into the sunlight with Cuddlesworth who was worried about Squirt, underground Slick saw four paw print pads in front of it

Slick took a deep breath and stepped on the pads, a X-ray scanned the Schnauzer and on-screen, the traits were displayed and the search began

Mr Nut Nut pulled the lever and the screen was spilling like a slot machine and while it was spinning, Lucky was so proud of his father

"I really wish you best of luck of whoever you find out there" The German Shepherd Mix said smiling before nuzzling him then when it stopped, Slick thought so positively

"He's perfect" He said romantically but Lucky ruined the wonderful moment by saying that he can't be with him

"That made you think I can't, you even said "good luck" He said repeating his words

"Well...that was before I known that your perfect mate would be "Bondo", he is on an factory-based island in the Mediterranean sea...there's no way you'll find him

"Bondo eh" He said in a very suspicious tone, his son knew he was up to his own tricks again but he'll never gonna be able to pull it off so Slick just lied to him saying that he needed some fresh air (he did it before out of defense but not it was out of pure love)

"Same old dad" Lucky shook his head while smiling before going up to the surface to be with his current mate, Fang watched as Slick ran towards the dump

* * *

Salty was tightening the ropes so the boat couldn't get sail away

"Arr...ye be a good sea-dog" Captain Pete said patting Salty's head leading him to happily bark and lick Pete's cheek causing the human to laugh then Slicked appeared in cover

"Lucky thinks that I won't make it to that...well...I'm about to prove him wrong" He looked around until he found a boat but a dog is blocking it so the Schnauzer licked his paw and put back his fur on his head too look more attractive and walked out from cover then over to Salty who was eying the gray dog and whistled

"Hey...what's is ye sexy dog walking about these waters? Salty said but all Slick did was nuzzle him, his fur felt rough yet soft

"Please, I need to get to an island off of the Mediterranean sea" He whispered into his ear, Salty had such loyalty towards his owner but if he helps this dog...there a possibility to be getting a boyfriend (he has been wanting one ever since he was young)

If I help ye, will ye be me beauty? Salty said hopefully

"Sure...why not" The Schnauzer said lying to his face (he is a con-artist after all)

**(0)**

Captain Pete was in the boat, setting up for their next adventure then while he was busy, Salty sneaked the Schnauzer onto the beat knowing that he's gonna be in major trouble for this if he found out

Slick hid below deck out of sight until his trip was over and Pete pulled out his telescope to search for an island and saw a rather strange one with a factory, sounds interesting

"A fine specimen...she's a beauty" He said putting away his telescope and took the steering-wheel then Salty stayed below with his boyfriend such as sleeping on top of him with his weight

* * *

Over an hour, Captain Pete was sailing the waves while whistling until some rocked appeared making the captain turned away from them then came big winds, he tried to steer for a clearing but loos like a huge possibility of abandoning

Below, lots of fish and boxes were falling off the selves causing Salty to spring up and about to leave for his owner was in danger but as he made his way to the steps, he looked back at his sleeping compaction

He gulped cause he didn't wanna blow his cover but didn't want to leave his mate either until he heard Pete calling his name then went to his owner

Captain Pete was grunting tying to steer the wheel but it was stuck

"Salty, try and see if ye can turn the wheel" He said panting hardly but the dog bit down on the wheel and grunted as well but it was no use until a lightning bolt made him almost fall backwards until Pete caught him by the bandana but it loosened and untied itself leading him to fall in the sea

Slick heard the rumbles and got up wondering what was going on until he forgot something so he rushed outside to see dark clouds and a storm, his fur was waving in the wind then he saw Salty floating and jumped in to save him while Captain Pete put his hat down for his fallen dog

Slick tucked the sea-dog into his back and lifted him up but due to his weight, he couldn't and then water reached above his level and into his lungs

Captain Pete sighed in depression and decided to turn back and the Schnauzer was dreaming while almost half-dead

He dreamt of him and his son arguing about Bondo back at Shelter 17 then heard a very familiar voice

"Will you come and visit one in a while? It was Chip, kinda" I promise you" He said, he was not going to give up...not now so just before fading away he burst out of the water gasping with Salty on his back then panted while dog-paddling his way through the rushing water

* * *

On the Factory-based island, Sevtlana was playing ball with Bondo and Yakov while her father and the two guards were out fishing

"Boss...isn't this exciting? The white gay guy said happily

"Yes...it is good to get fresh air" Raheem said towards the black guy until the Chuck heard something knock a their boat forcing him to put his hand in the water know that it wasn't fish skin, it felt like wet dog fur...two dogs

He tried lifting them up but they were heavy so he asked his brother to help out and they grunted to get them in the boat then they panted at their success

"Ohh...poor doggies" Chuck said in a caring voice then Raheem suggested then they must be taken back for major treatment

"But...we're not doctors" Chuck and his brother said at the same time but both were slapped on the cheek to knock some sense into them

"Ow...that really hurt" He said rubbing his cheek now in a whiny tone so the two guards rowed back to the island, they can go fishing another time

**(0)**

Bondo and Yakov were exhausted and laid down on the ground until Raheem and his two guards came bashing through the door but this was an emergency but no breathing..it was no doubt they should check them out in their special operating room but looks like the gray haired one just needs some water

Bondo jumped up and barked happily for he could use some as well so Sevtlana had let the dogs out including Chuck who was carrying the Schnauzer

The Basenji jumped around wanting to feel the air through his fur then Chuck had opened the gate the closed it again, the three walked though the grass, the Schnauzer grunted when Bondo looked at him

"I've always wanted a mate" The former agent said, now a pet then they made it to the water

"Okay...drink up little doggie" Chuck said laying him down near the sea then patted his head while he drank until his brother called him

"Sorry but I got to go" He said looking back then back at him before patting his head

Looks like daddy just found you a little playmate...daddy has to work now...you two play nice now" Chuck said patting his head leading him to lick his cheek then the guy ran back inside to land a hand

**(0)**

The Basenji looked at the Schnauzer once again until the gray dog opened his eyes and stopped drinking then looked up at him in confusion so the Basenji quickly looked off into the distance of the sea

Slick smiled at the dog...the one he had been paired up with and he was even more beautiful in person then fully introduced himself

"Hmm, so your Lucky's father...I see where he gets his good looks from" Bondo said forcing Slick to look directly at him

"He's caring and very sweet" He thought while blushing then the Basenji told the dog how he found him out

"The members of Shelter 17 has this new device called the LCD and my perfect match is you as the computer said" He explained but the former agent was not shocked by this at all, he could finally live a normal life

"Well...you already know about me, what about you? He asked after sighing

"My name is Slick...I'm a stray and I'll make you happier then on this island" He though he was being held hostage here

"Sorry but I'm going to have to deny this offer cause as you can see" He walked five inches passed Slick" I'm happy here with my owner" He said turning back to his face

The Schnauzer just closed his eyes and sighed until he felt the Basenji put his neck on his and held it for ten seconds before pulling away making Slick smiled and without noticing, Bondo tackled his to the ground which only resulted in pain but that overcame by laughter

"What was that for? He said looking at him

"Playing" Bondo said smiling leading Slick to lovingly into his eyes

"Has anyone told you that you have the cutest accent? He said trying to sweet-talk him into going to him of his British nature

"Why...no, thank you for that generous remark" He said before continuing to play but Slick pinned him down

"Please stay with me cause I got to meet my kid" The Schnauzer begged him with puppy-dog eyes and his smooth-talking then nuzzled under his chin knowing that the Basenji could not resist the feeling

If it really means that much to you...I'll go back with you" He said after sighing and giving it a lot of thought...he might be falling in love with the gray dog after all...he was real sweet, kind plus those eyes were very convincing to the point

Slick was so overfilled with joy that he couldn't wait to spend time with his mate back home but his son will be very disappointed...much worse then last time, he and Bondo got up

"You really do love me? The Basenji said doubting him

"With all my heart" Slick said blushing and the two nuzzled each other until Salty saw the two then eyes went to fire, he charged at Bondo...pinning him down growling

"My eyes should've known" He turned his head his former mate but Slick pleased for forgiveness saying that he was just using him to get by but as a consequence of his action...he'll do everything in his power to find him a brand new mate..one that understands him

Salty panted and sighed as he got off on Bondo who got up and went by Slick's side, the sailor dog proudly agreed but he had better be good-looking

**(0)**

The three heard the gate open, it was the three guys...after doing some looking over, the rough-haired dog seemed to belong to someone so the walked to the dogs

"Okay...now that your all fixed up, time to get you home buddy" Chuck said patting Salty's head which caused to bark in happiness caused he couldn't survive without his first mate (Captain Pete)

Slick whimpered as he wanted out as well as Bondo thinking that he can go with them, Raheem was real worried about leaving Sevtlana and her dog all along so he decided to stay

Chuck and his brother was readying their boat, the Basenji was sighing in depression cause he now sees Yakov as a brother while Raheem was going back inside

Slick hated seeing his mate so he comforted him with a lick, Salty was hoping his owner was alright so he jumped onto the boat after the brothers were done as he could not wait to get back then Chuck whistled to the dogs

Bondo and Slick looked at each other and the Schnauzer asked if he's gonna be okay, he answered yes then the two lovebirds got onto the boat

**(0)**

Sevtlana, her father and Yakov were standing outside waving as the brother sailed off into open waters headed to town

_**This chapter as loooonng so you better take your time and read slowly cause I put a lot of effort into making this. So basically Slick is going back to his old tricks again knowing his perfect mate is Bondo and he found him but he has become so attached to his owner that it was hard to let go**_

_**Wait until Lucky found out what he father did and him using Salty is even worse , this chapter was going to be longer but I wanted to surprise you guys with the upcoming mate that Slick picked out for Salty**_

_**I give a huge amount of credit to The 13Glost for helping me out cause he's the one who cam up with the idea, all I did was added some things**_

_**Review if you have any comments of this or what's Lucky's reaction is going to be**_


	4. Heartbreaker Moment

_**This is my fourth chapter of Pound Puppies.**_

_**Pairings:**_ Lucky/Fang, Bongo/Slick, Patches/Chip, Stain/Niblet, Squirt/Cuddlesworth, Tony/Buddy **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

On the boat ride, Salty was staring at Bondo real steady while Slick noticed and walked over "Something wrong? He asked causing Salty to look at his former boyfriend approaching.

"I just don't understand ye, who choose that landlubber over me" He looked at him as Slick sat beside him. "Well, for starters, he had a pretty cute accent" He stated romantically. "I bet to differ" Salty said laid down and sighed then Slick started to feel all guilty so his licked his cheek making him look up "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you" Slick said.

The seadog just laid his head back down as Slick turned and slowly walked back but stopped "Maybe you should go see Lucky, he's got a new device called the LCD" He said looking back before sitting on his butt.

Bondo was being patted on the head by one of his owners "Are you sure this is what you want, boy? asked Ted with a broken voice. Bongo put his front legs up on the arm-rest and sadly whimpered as he licked his hand then got down.

The Basenji was now between two walk cause he was the type who loves action but one the other hand, he hated for his owners to be without a dog cause they seemed very lonely. He sighed then walked to Slick and sat down.

"Well, I suppose this is it" Bongo tried not to break out in tears after breathing deeply. "I know it's the hardest thing to do, but think of this as a reunion with Lucky and his gang" Slick said cheering him up.

"I wish it was that easy" He sighed lookingat him and just couldn't bare the pain anymore so he cried into Slick's chest. The Schnauzer mix wasn't greedy or nothing, he was just following his heart is all and it lead him on the right path.

* * *

Upon entering, Elm Street, Downtown, the two security guards slowed down at the docks and put the vehicle in park before shutting it off and both got up from their seats. Arnold and his friend got in front of their dog, kneeled down and the white guy put two of his hands on him 'I've not verry good at saying goodbye" he tried to hold back his tears but cried on his friend's shoulder "We just wanna say we love you" He patting his friend's back.

Bongo whimpered but Slick nuzzled under his chin followed by a lick on the cheek and in return, Bongo snuggled up to his chest. "I can tell that he loves you very much" He stated smiling and both guards gave Bongo a group hug.

Arnold wished that he could go with him but his family is back on the island. Anyways the three dogs hopped out of the boat. Henry got back in the drivers seat, Ted said to give him a minute.

"Okay" He said and Bongo went up to then laid down on the edge while Ted carefully held his face steady "You know I love you" Bongo barked softly "but when if you'll leaving, me and Henry will make time to come and visit for or you can visit us".

Slick walked by Bongo's side and barked happily clueing Ted that he'll promise to take care of him. He looked into his eyes and a tear went down his cheek as he had a visional flashback of all the great times he and his brother had.

Back into reality "Okay, you can go now" he sniffed cause this was especially harder on him due to him spending more time. Henry turned to his brother and gone over as well "We're gonna miss you very much" He said hugging Bongo, Ted join in, both were crying.

"Let's go, the boss is probably worried" Henry said before getting back in the driver's seat. Ted gave him a final pat on the head before heading next to his brother. "You all set? He said.

"Whatever" He said in depression after sighing. There's now time to waste, we have to get Salty here to my son" Slick said but Bondo paused him saying that Lucky is your son.

"Sure, didn't I tell you? He asked before chuckling and the three walked out of the docks. Ted looked back and looked at the three walk out "Goodbye' He said. 'Henry didn't understand that his brother loved their dog so much, maybe it was that he wanted one his whole life.

"Don't worry Ted, we'll visit him again" He said cheering him up as he kept his eyes on his driving. All was not lost though cause at least they still have Yakov, Sevtlana's puppy and of course they would have to ask her first.

Bongo looked back one last time before continuing with the others.

_**This chapter could've been longer but was kind of a heartbreaker for me cause my neighborhood had two dogs but sadly, one passed away last May, I was crying then I saw things on the positive side the next day.**_

_**Salty's love will be revealed in the neck chapter as well as where Niblet had gone running off too. The chapter after that will start with Chip's interest with Patches.**_


	5. Rejection Is Hard

_**This is my Fifth Chapter Of Pound Puppies.**_

_**Pairings:**_ Lucky/Fang, Bongo/Slick, Patches/Chip, Stain/Niblet, Squirt/Cuddlesworth, Tony/Buddy, Salty/Ralph **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

Upon exiting the docks, Slick was walking with his temporary boyfriend "So yar is going to help ye find a beauty mate by taking ye to see Lucky? Salty asked. "Yep, If I know my son, is that he always tries to get dogs where they belong?

"Oy, wait for me chaps" Slick looked back to see his boyfriend catching up and came by his side. Salty rolled his eyes but stopped and dropped his mouth "My golly, who is that there wench? He asked to Slick referring to the mysterious brown Labrador Retriever dog in the distance with a purple color.

"Heck if I know, but maybe my son could introduce you to him" He said looking in the direction he was "Come on, on to Shelter 17" He ordered walking with his boyfriend.

Salty was just standing there like he was completely hypnotized "I wonder what ye name is? He wagged his tail and smiled then walked over to him. The mysterious dog was just chewing on old shoes that Leonard McLeish threw away until he saw a shadow making him stop and looked up.

"Be not afraid of me, I'm ain't nothing but a mere dog looking for a wench" Salty said and he introduced himself. Ralph gulped and just stared at him "My-My name is Ralph" He nervously said "Please don't hurt me" He said backing up.

"I be no harm to ye" He said, tying to calm him down. "Are you a pirate? He asked. "Ay, I be a sea dog" He admitted. Ralph was not one to believe love at first sight but this Wire haired pointing Griffin seemed cute so he walked towards him.

"Don't worry, I won't be bitting ya" He said helping him out by walking towards him. Ralph's tail started to wag. When they got close enough, both looked into one another's eyes and declared them unanimously beautiful then went in circles around each other to check each other out.

The time they took was short until Leonard opened his back door and saw a strange dirty dog with a eyepatch and peg leg, he instantly thought that he was trying to attack him.

"What on earth are you doing to my dog? He asked. Salty looked at him, seeing a concerned face so he backed up slowly and looked at Ralph who just stood there before he ran off whimpering.

Leonard unfolded his arms and ran to his dog with open arms "Are you okay my sweet, did he hurt you? He asked baby-talking him as he got on his knees and hugged him.

Ralph was still surprised, the first dog that he found very cute besides Lucky, he was in love but his owner wouldn't allow that filthy mutt around his baby. Leonard pulled his head away "It's okay now, Papa's here and I'm not going to let any stange dog play with you" He shed a tear and hugged his again.

The Labrador Retriever just nuzzled his shoulder while whimpering in depression which made him think that his dog was being attacked.

* * *

At Shelter 17, Lucky called in the Pound Puppies Headquarters, Dolly, Dash Whippet and Agent Ping. Slick was standing in the middle while the three circled around him, his son was standing with his wolf boyfriend who was unaware of what was going on but he acted cool. Bondo and was also beside Lucky.

"Dad, I'm very disappointed in you" he walked up to him as the three leaders made a path for him "you lied to me, took Bondo away from his home therefore violating our primary code and for your own selfish reasons.

"I understand Lucky but all I did was follow my heart" He said after sighing. "Isn't that tropical and how do you think that makes our Shelter look? He asked raising an eyebrow and turned his back towards him then sat down of his butt, shunning his own father.

"Lucky, you know I love you and I wouldn't think of hurting you" He said stepping up but Fang stepped in his boyfriend's defense "Yo, I think Lucky needs some time alone so give him space.

Without saying a word, Slick accepted his fate and walked away out of the room with his head down, he passed Bondo on his way out as the Basenji looked at him as he exited.

While he was now a former agent, he had to stand up for his boyfriend so he got off his butt his butt and began approaching the German Shepard mix. Fang had a paw on his back.

"I need to talk to Lucky in private" He said standing tall. Fang put his paw down "Lucky, what do you think about this? He asked. "He's right, we need to have a talk so leave us" He said without looking at him.

Fang just left with no question, the three followed him out but Dolly gave one word of advice "You can't stay mad at your father forever" She said her peace and walked on out.

"Lucky, I know what your father did was dishonorable but, believe me when I say that I chose to go with him cause I love him. The mixed breed had finally turned around when he heard those words.

"Bondo, were you aware of the strain that it's done to our Shelter? He asked walking towards him. "Of course I know but sometimes that isn't always the case" He spoke in his own defense. Me living there was lovely, I was happy there but when your father came, he spoken words of cunningness and passion, it really touched my heart" He got all mushy.

"What's Your point? He asked warily. Bondo cleared his throat. "Slick did in fact comfort me, I value the code but to tell you the truth, I missed adventuring, my owner will come visit me and you of all dogs should know that when you see a dogs you love" You just wanna be closer to them.

Lucky was still mad at Bondo's irresponsible decision but he soon came to a conclusion, maybe it wasn't either of their faults at all but his father was paired up with him.

Pure love prevails, even if it means going against the code. As much as he's an honorary member, he wouldn't done the same thing, least to say he already did by bringing Fang back to the pound with him.

**_Credit goes to The 13Ghost and yes, Lucky is quite steamed right now but Bondo made him see reason enough to allow this to happen. Ralph falls head over paw for the Labrador but _**_**Leonard interfered so will they have to meet in secret?**_

_**Next chapter will start off with Niblet and Stain and end with Chip and Patches, I may add comedy with Chip and Rebound just for laughs.**_


	6. Niblet's A Mother

_**This is my sixth chapter of The Pound Puppies.**_

**_Parings: _**Lucky/Fang, Bondo/Slick, Patches/Chip, Stain/Niblet, Squirt/Cuddlesworth, Tony/Buddy** (Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

Cookie and Squirt were walking the dirty old alleyway. "Can we go back now, I'm getting goosebumps all over" The Chihuahua looking around the place "Not until we find Niblet" Cookie said looking at him and faced forward.

Spirit felt like if he were human then he would most likely wet his pants by now. Rat, dust and fog started to blind them "What the heck, I can't see anything" He was squinting his eyes.

Cookie faced him again and crouched down "Wanna get on my back? She asked noticing how paranoid his friend was. "Yeah "he shivered "sure" He climbed up onto his back and Lucky got up.

The Boxer checked to make sure that he was secure so he asked which he quickly responded "Totally, just peachy. Suddenly, both heard growling from beyond the fog.

"Niblet's in trouble" Lucky said running to where it was coming from, Squirt was more scared now cause he knew that the Old English Sheepdog was a big cry baby and needed to look after him.

Cookie got through the fog and blinked at what he saw in the distance, it was a yellow labradoodle cowering in fear and someone protection her was a very familiar dog, he was growling at some big Dobermans and Rottweilers trying to bully her.

"Get out of our territory" Stain said growling. "Make us" One Doberman said smiling then Cookie came up behind him making the dogs turned around. "It's the leader of the pound puppies" Dave said as the leader of his group, he ordered his crew to run cause he knows not to mess with the best agent.

He turned his head to Stain "I'll come back for that little pup" The pup backed up under his belly and Dave ran off to catch up with his crew. "You okay? A familiar voice asked when Stain finished eyeing them.

"Cookie, what're you doing here? He looked at him and smiled. "Niblet ran away and my nose sent me in this direction" He explained. "Oh, let me lead you to him" He said turning away.

"Hold on" Squirt jumped off and walked to the pup "who's this little girl? He asked and the pup just got spooked and ran in between Stain's legs. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you, we're the pound puppies.

"That's right, we help dogs find their perfect person" Squirt said standing by Lucky. "Actually, she's mine" He explained and both got confused "She's got a name? Cookie asked.

"Of course, her name is Mary" He laid his head down and nuzzled her. "Oh" She was shocked "I see, but we're looking for our friend. "Right, follow me" He said and the two followed. About two minutes, the two were leaded into an area, almost like a barn and there it was in the flesh.

"Hey guys" Niblet said weaving a paw while Mary ran to him. "Niblet, what are you doing? Cookie asked even more confused as she saw him laying down with 4 or five more puppies under him, getting milk.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm Stain's mate" He said to them. "But, he's a street dog and your a member of the pound puppies" Squirt said. "Yeah, I'll have something to do" He said.

"He's got a point y'know" Cookie said looking down at the Chihuahua in the corner of his eye. Squirt seemed to take this into comparison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chip was taking a walk with his owners when he barked to get their attention cause he saw a dashing handsome Dalmatian walking with two females on their way to shelter 17 in the distance.

"What is it? The girls asked stopping as well a her brother and the pup turned towards the direction he wanted to go, turned his head to them and whimpered. The two looked at each other and her brother went inside to tell their daddy.

The girl smiled and nodded cause she seemed to know that her puppy wants to play with them so she released him from the leash and he raced over. Patches, Rebound and Cupcake were talking about their future goals as official pound puppies.

"I'm gonna team up with Lucky and hopefully he'll take me under his wing" Patches said since he idolizes him so much. "That's cool, I'm going to train with Cookiemommy" Cupcake said happily then they looked at Rebound who just went blank.

Suddenly, the three heard a voice coming, turned their head and saw another dog running towards them. He stopped and looked into his eyes. "Hello" Was all he said and he just stared at him.

"Uh" Patches raised an eye-brow. "Let me handle this" She said moving her friend out of the way. "What's your name? She asked excitedly "My name is Chip" He answered.

"I'm Rebound, over there is Cupcake" she turned to the left "and over there is Patches" she turned to the right' and back to the front but Chip was gone. "Hey, where'd he go? She asked.

"Patches, that's a pretty sweet name" He said standing in front of him and wagged his tail. "Thank you" He said until Chip panted and Cupcake walked in between the two.

"Patches, aren't we gonna see the pound puppies or not? She asked. "You bet we are" He turned his whole body towards her "Great, let's go" she and Rebound walked on their way.

He turned to him "You can come if you want" He said turning to the opposite direction but looked back to see Chip got curious and frowned "Wanna hang out when we get there? He asked.

Lifting his spirits, Chip was overjoyed "That'll be great" Patches smiled and lured Chip to walk by his side with his charm and good-looks, seems like a comparison to Slick so he wagged his tail and ran up to catch up to him while he was already gone.

Patches tried his best not to jump to any conclusions but with Chip, he made it ovious by flaunting a bit closer to him and the Dalmatian felt insanity but blocked it for as long as he could.

_**Added a little twist at the end while keeping my promise to my fanz. Next chapter will have Cookie and Squirt still shock about Niblet's current relationship then maybe Cookie can talk to her boyfriend.**_

_**Adding a new couple, Bingo/Sarge and it'll have a different plot.**_


End file.
